


Mit oder ohne Kaffeeatem

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Jemand musste doch mal über Leons Kaffeesucht schreiben. :D, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: Irgendwie hatte sich dieses tägliche Kaffee-Treffen vor der Nachmittagseinheit bei Leon und Max eingebürgert. Leon brachte den Kaffee, Max die Pfefferminzbonbons gegen den Kaffeeatem.Aber was passierte, als dieses Ritual einmal unerwartet gebrochen werden musste - damit hätten beide nicht gerechnet.





	Mit oder ohne Kaffeeatem

**Author's Note:**

> Halloooo ♥ Ich bin zurück mit meinen zwei Lieblingschaoten aus dem blau-weißen Feindgebiet. Wie immer sollte ich eigentlich an wichtigeren Dingen schreiben oder zumindest mal die gefühlt 50000 angefangenen Storys auf meiner Festplatte beenden. Aber trotzdem ist das hier entstanden – auch, wenn meine Beste inzwischen auf jeden Leon-Kommentar nur noch mit einem Roman Bürki Bilder-Spam reagiert :D ♥
> 
> Es ist nur was Seichtes, Süßes für zwischendurch, ein bisschen Kitsch darf da natürlich nicht fehlen. Also schnappt euch stilecht eine Tasse Kaffee und lasst mir gern eure Meinung da. :)

Leon fluchte leise, als er seinen Wagen eine knappe halbe Stunde vor Trainingsbeginn am Trainingsgelände abstellte. Aus Gewohnheit war er zu früh hier, auf dem Beifahrersitz zwei Thermobecher Kaffee. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass das heute gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Üblicherweise traf er Max hier. Der Jüngere hatte sich jedoch im Vormittagstraining leicht den Knöchel verdreht und zur Sicherheit einen trainingsfreien Nachmittag verordnet bekommen. Jetzt war Leon also zu früh, alleine und mit einem Kaffee zu viel.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken lief er dennoch zu _ihrer_ Parkbank, ließ sich dort nieder. Wenn er schon einmal hier war…

Er konnte sich gar nicht so recht daran erinnern, wie das Ganze zustande gekommen war, aber irgendwie hatte es sich so eingebürgert. 20 Minuten vor der Nachmittagseinheit trafen sie sich an dieser Parkbank in der Nähe des Trainingsgeländes. Um zu reden, zu diskutieren oder einfach nur gemeinsam zu schweigen. Leon brachte den Kaffee – denn mal ehrlich, das Gebräu, das Max aus dem Ding, welches er tatsächlich Kaffeemaschine nannte, zapfte, konnte man doch keinem anbieten! Dafür brachte Max die Pfefferminzbonbons, weil ihm der Kaffeeatem im Nachhinein immer so unangenehm war. Früher hatte Leon sich nie daran gestört, aber irgendwie hatte der Jüngere ihn damit angesteckt.  
Das alles war so zu ihrem Ritual geworden, dass Leon irgendwann sogar einen zweiten dieser Thermobecher gekauft hatte, um den der Blonde ihn immer beneidete, weil der Kaffee darin im Notfall auch nach dem Training noch angenehm warm war. Sein eigener war silbern, der, den er für Max geholt hatte blau.  


Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, musste er leicht schmunzeln. Natürlich hatte er die Zeit mit Max immer genossen. Um ehrlich zu sein, genoss er jede Minute mit dem Jüngeren mehr als er sollte. Und dennoch war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie _vertraut_ es sich anfühlte, ihre freie Zeit hier gemeinsam zu verbringen. Doch jetzt, wo er alleine hier saß, während der zweite Becher verlassen in seinem Auto wartete, da vermisste er Max und seine Pfefferminzbonbons.  
Kurzentschlossen machte er ein Selfie von sich, den Kaffeebecher in der Hand, ein trauriges Schmollen auf den Lippen, welches er dem Jüngeren schickte.  
_„Mein Kaffee-Date hat mich versetzt“_ , schrieb er darunter und schickte noch ein trauriges Emoji hinterher.  
Die Antwort kam prompt:  
_„Sorryyy! :( :( :(_  
Kommst du nach dem Training vorbei? Dann holen wir das direkt nach :)“  
Und wer war Leon schon, das zu verneinen. Er hatte zugesagt, ehe er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Und mit der Aussicht, Max später noch zu sehen, trainierte es sich gleich etwas besser.

 

Nach dem Training und der wohl verdienten Dusche machte er sich direkt auf den Weg zu dem Jüngeren. Der zweite Becher stand noch immer unberührt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Kurzentschlossen griff er danach, nahm ein paar tiefe Schlucke. Kurz rümpfte er die Nase – das war immerhin Max‘ Kaffee. Mit einem Schuss Milch und der kleinsten Menge Zucker, genau wie Max es mochte. Darauf verzichtete er selbst üblicherweise. Aber das Training war anstrengend gewesen und der warme Kaffee tat jetzt einfach gut. Und bevor das gute Zeug kalt wurde und er es nachher wegschütten müsste…  
Jetzt, wo er so über ihre alltäglichen Kaffee-Treffen nachdachte… Eigentlich wunderte es ihn, dass sie noch nie jemand aus der Mannschaft darauf angesprochen hatte – denn ehrlich gesagt, bei der Regelmäßigkeit _musste_ das inzwischen aufgefallen sein. Aber andererseits – sie wussten alle über Leons Kaffeeobsession Bescheid und auch, dass sie ihr Training wenn möglich gemeinsam absolvierten und sich im Trainingslager und auf Auswärtsfahrten wie selbstverständlich das Zimmer teilten, wurde nie hinterfragt. Wahrscheinlich dachten die anderen sich nichts dabei, dass ihre Autos stets als erstes am Trainingsgelände parkten, dass sie immer gemeinsam in die Kabine geschlendert kamen, dieselben Kaffeebecher in der Hand, die dann erst mal in den nebeneinander stehenden Spinden verstaut wurden. Und so sehr er auch versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, so war da doch dieser kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, dass Max selbst da vielleicht auch etwas mehr hinein interpretierte, als ihre Mitspieler es offenbar taten.  
Als er vor Max‘ Haus parkte, hatte er den Kaffeebecher über die Gedanken quasi unbemerkt fast leer getrunken.

 

„Möchtest du den letzten Schluck?“, fragte er und schwenkte den blauen Becher in seiner Hand, nachdem er den Jüngeren begrüßt und sie es sich in seinem Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht hatten. „Den habe ich heute aus Gewohnheit für dich mit gemacht und vorhin stand er immer noch traurig und verlassen in meinem Auto, das konnte ich ihm nicht antun.“  
Max lachte leise, schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf.  
„Trink ruhig aus.“   
Ein letzter prüfender Blick, ehe er genüsslich den letzten Schluck nahm. Trotz der Milch und der Prise Zucker. Als er kurz genießerisch die Augen schloss, lachte Max leise auf. Er ignorierte das gekonnt, stellte den Becher mit einem Grinsen auf dem Couchtisch ab.

 

Und dann war alles wie immer bei ihren Kaffee-Treffen. Sie redeten über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam, der Blonde versicherte, dass es seinem Knöchel gut ging und er eigentlich gar nicht verstehen konnte, wieso er nicht trainieren sollte. Leon erzählte vom Training, von Bennis Nachricht, die er gestern erhalten hatte, von diesem lustigen Video, was er in der Pause auf Instagram gesehen hatte…

Aber irgendwie war dann doch nicht alles wie immer. Denn wie Max ihn so musterte, seinen völlig bedeutungslosen Erzählungen lauschte, als wären es die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten des Jahres, mit diesem warmen Blick und diesem _verdammten_ sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen – da konnte er nicht mehr anders.  
Mitten im Satz brach er ab. Rückte an den Blonden heran. Die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie voneinander entfernt gesessen hatten, waren schnell überbrückt. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zu ihm, kam ihm etwas näher, langsam, abwartend. Hielt inne, sah den Jüngeren prüfend an. Entgegen seiner Erwartung konnte er jedoch kein Zeichen von Ablehnung erkennen. Max schreckte weder zurück, noch stieß er ihn von sich. Er musterte ihn lediglich schweigend, sein Blick abwartend, ein wenig neugierig. Das war Zustimmung genug, beschloss Leon. Ehe er wieder den Mut verlieren konnte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, überwand dann die letzten Zentimeter, bis –

„Urgh. Kaffeeatem.“  
Mit gerümpfter Nase, aber immerhin mit amüsiertem Blick, rückte Max ein wenig von ihm ab.

  
Leon starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. Das war doch gerade nicht wirklich passiert, oder? Dann brach er ungläubig in lautes Lachen aus – er konnte gar nicht anders, so skurril war die ganze Situation. Da überwand er sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit _endlich_ dazu, den ersten Schritt zu tun und Max – der hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als einen Kommentar zu seinem Atem aufzugeben? So etwas bekamen wohl auch nur sie beide hin. Er lachte noch immer, konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen und nachdem Max ihn einen Moment irritiert angesehen hatte, stimmte dieser einfach mit ein.

Es dauerte, bis sie sich schließlich langsam etwas beruhigen konnten. Immer noch ging immer mal wieder ein leises Lachen durch den sonst stillen Raum.  
„Naja, kann ich dir ja kaum übel nehmen. Ich war ja heute nicht da, um dich mit Pfefferminzbonbons zu versorgen.“, warf Max schließlich grinsend ein.  
Leon schüttelte immer noch leise lachend den Kopf.  
„Du bist unglaublich, ey. Da versuche ich, dich zu küssen und du hältst dich an meinem Atem auf?!“  
Die Worte kamen ihm so leicht über die Lippen, dass er sich kurz fragte, wieso er eigentlich so lange gebraucht hatte, um den Schritt überhaupt einmal zu wagen. Auch wenn der Ausgang dieses Versuchs ja offenbar bestätigte, warum er so lange gezögert hatte.

 

Max starrte ihn einen Moment irritiert an. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn direkt wieder.  
„Du… du wolltest mich küssen?“, fragte er schließlich, vorsichtig und ungläubig. Leon musste tatsächlich kurz auflachen.  
„Was denkst du denn, was ich sonst vorhatte?!“  
Max zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, ganz so, als würde die ganze Situation ihm jetzt erst so recht bewusst werden. Peinlich berührt schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er Leon schließlich entschuldigend ansah. „Das… ich… sorry?“, murmelte er, fast fragend, es war deutlich, wie unangenehm ihm die ganze Situation war. „Können wir das bitte einfach vergessen?“, flüsterte er peinlich berührt und sah ihn bittend, fast flehend an.  
Und damit war dann wohl auch der letzte verbleibende Hoffnungsschimmer ruiniert. Leon nickte kurz, das leichte Lächeln fiel ihm gar nicht so schwer.  
„Ja. Auch wenn das definitiv der lustigste Korb war, den ich je bekommen habe.“  
Er wusste selbst nicht recht, wie er trotz der offensichtlichen Ablehnung so locker sein konnte. Aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass das ihr freundschaftliches Verhältnis nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Dass sie trotzdem einfach so weiter machen konnten, wie bisher, und dass sie vielleicht irgendwann einmal lachend auf diese Situation zurückblicken würden. Und das war gut so. So lange Max in seinem Leben war, war alles gut.

 

Max schreckte förmlich zusammen als er das sagte, sah ihn erst erschrocken, dann entschlossen an.  
„Der lustigste… Was… Nein, Leon so meinte ich das nicht.“  
Irritiert sah Leon auf, versuchte zu verstehen aber – nein, er wusste einfach nicht, was der Jüngere ihm nun damit sagen wollte.  
„Wie denn?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ich… meinte nur meinen Kommentar. Den sollen wir vergessen. Alles andere nicht.“  
Max‘ sanftes Lächeln machte ihn ganz unruhig und als der Jüngere den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder verringerte, wieder dicht zu ihm heran rückte, war er vollends verunsichert. Verstand er das ganze jetzt richtig? Nein, das konnte doch nur ein weiteres riesiges Missverständnis sein, oder?  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Seine Stimme war nur noch ein dünnes Hauchen, er war so verdammt unsicher, und das wo er eben noch so selbstsicher gewesen war, und hasste sich einen Moment selbst dafür – aber andererseits… Das war Max. Max, der ihn besser kannte, als sonst irgendwer. Der ihn noch nie für seine Art oder seine Macken verurteilt hatte. Es würde schon alles werden.

 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte Max die Hände an seine Wangen, zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich, kam ihm dabei selbst wieder näher.  
„Komm her“, wisperte er, kaum hörbar und so sanft, dass es Leon eine Gänsehaut beschwerte. Und als er verstand, was der Jüngere vorhatte, konnte er das glückliche Strahlen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dennoch hielt er noch einmal inne, als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte er leise, denn – ja, natürlich wollte er das, aber eben auch nur, wenn Max das auch wollte. Noch so einen Korb oder gar einen Kuss aus Mitleid, er wüsste nicht, wie er das verkraften würde. Aber die Entschlossenheit, mit der Max ein „Ja“ gegen seine Lippen hauchte, ließ alle Zweifel, alle Unsicherheit verschwinden.

Und doch – „Trotz Kaffeeatem?“, flüsterte er grinsend. Den Kommentar konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Er spürte Max‘ Grinsen mehr, als dass er es sah, ehe ihre Lippen sich _endlich_ zu dem langersehnten Kuss fanden. Flatternd fielen seine Augen zu. Es war sanft, tastend und so viel mehr als Leon sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Max‘ Lippen waren voll und etwas rau, er schmeckte ein wenig nach Pfefferminz und viel nach _einfach Max_ und verdammt, egal, wie kitschig das klang – es war wirklich, als wären sie füreinander gemacht. Es _passte_ einfach.  
Jetzt, wo sie langsam etwas sicherer wurden, da schien es, als wäre er nicht der Einzige, der insgeheim schon seit einer Ewigkeit darauf gewartet hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um den Jüngeren, zog ihn fester an sich, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken – nur für den Fall, dass Max vorhatte, sich von ihm zu lösen. Er hatte nämlich nicht vor, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen. Die leisen, zufriedenen Laute, die der Blonde machte, ließen ihn immer wieder leicht in den Kuss lächeln.  
Und spätestens, als Max‘ Zunge sanft über seine Lippen glitt, war es, als stünde die Welt still. Als gäbe es nur noch die beiden, ihre Küsse, die sie nur lösten, um kurz nach Luft zu schnappen, und die Gefühle zueinander, die sie viel zu lange geheim gehalten hatten. 

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als der Blonde sich schließlich doch von ihm löste, nur so viel, dass er seine Stirn gegen Leons lehnen und ihn aus diesen verdammt schönen blauen Augen anstrahlen konnte.  
„Du darfst mich immer küssen. Egal ob mit Kaffeeatem oder ohne. Hauptsache du tust es.“


End file.
